Haruka Kishinami
Haruka Kishinami, birth name Morgan Pendragon, affair child of Samael, the Dragon Eater, is one of the main characters in the story DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. Born from the affair of a Pendragon woman and Samael, he is the disgraced heir of the Pendragon House, wielder of Arkhalis, and holder of the Longinus Annihilation Maker. Appearance Haruka, for his age of 13, matches the standard height and weight for his age with slight girl-ish features like his face and eyes. Speaking of those, he has medium-length black hair, and orange-red eyes. He dresses in the usual Blind Eyes attire, which consisted of a long sleeved black shirt with a mix of red cloth and black belts around his arms, a thick black scarf around his neck and lower mouth, dark brown jeans with belts around his knees and ankles, a ripped belt of frayed cloth, metal gloves with black fingers and white palms, and black steel-toed boots, and finally a cloak with hood that falls to his hips, the ends frayed and tipped white. Personaility The most dominant emotion Haruka has, is undoubtly hate. Shown most prominently in his past, hate is the emotion he clings to the most, as it is something he knows the best. When he was a child, Haruka was different, in the sense he didn't feel happiness as much as other children. While others would play and be happy, Haruka would remain alone, finding peace and solace in solitude. The only time Haruka freely shows a smile or joy is with the other children of the Blind Eyes, or with his Grandfather Robin. While he does thrive in solitude, Haruka doesn't lack in social skills. Quite the contrary, Haruka is able to make conversation easily. Though he hates people bringing his height or age into question, he is undoubtly the 'little brother' of Havoc, caring and making sure the others are alright but hates it when others point this out. He is also, undoubtly Havoc's resident cinnamon roll. Haruka knows nothing of 18+ plus things, generally questions them when others say them, and has his purity defended. Something Haruka cherished was when he still lived in the Pendragon house, was his ideal. Knowing his heritage, Haruka wanted to be a hero, a strong and kind hero who upheld justice. He now chastizes himself for this ideal, thinking it was pointless, but tries passing it along to others who can achieve it. History Haruka, born Morgan Pendragon, was the child of an affair between a woman of the House of Pendragon and Samael, the Dragon Eater. How this affair came to pass however, is a mystery, the only evidence being Morgan. He was raised by his grandfather as the heir to the house, to the ire of other members. Growing up a secluded childhood, he would have been taught to use his birthright, Excalibur, but was denied due to hsi status as an affair child. Instead, his grandfather taught him to use Arkhalis, the blade that sealed his father Samael, along with traning with his Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker for his goal of becoming a hero. At the age of 8, his life changed. The members of the house who disagreed with him being heir murdered Morgan's grandfather, and attemped to take his life as well. Manifesting a new form of Annihilation Maker, Morgan made quick work of the murderers. Finding nothing left there or anyone to care bout, he burned the treasure room, and abandoned the house of Pendragon. Taking on a new name, Haruka Kishinami, he found himself recruiting other children like himself, ones who were abandoned and alone. Bringing these children together, he formed a gang called the Blind Eyes, a faux-family which protects it one and survives. Plot TBA Powers and Abilities Knight of Honor, A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands: Haruka devised this technqiue after reading a story of Lancelot, a knight close to his ancestor. The story was of how Lancelot fought with an elm branch, turning it somehow into a skilled weapon. Using this as a base, Haruka lined his arms and hands with runes which would empower and strengthen any item he deems as a usable weapon. This is shown by the objects having red vein-like symbols. Curse Poison: Haruka has a powerful curse that is extremely deadly to both Dragons and Dragon possessors alike, inheirited from his father Samael. The poison can also affect snakes or snake-related beings. Even Ophis and Great Red are not immune to this effect. The curse even resides within Haruka's blood, allowing others besides Haruka to use the curse (usually by infusing it into a weapon, which he has done to all his bladed weapons.) Immense Combat Skills: Being trained in many forms of combat by his grandfather, including his Knight of Honor, Haruka is matched by few and outmatches many. Magic Skills: Haruka experts in strengthing and empowering objects with runes, but has skills in base elemental magic. Swordskill: Haruka has impeccable sword form, even with something as crude as his butcher-blade. Average Light Weapon Skill: Only training with his light-powers after joining the Blind Eyes, Haruka has good skill with using blades, lances, and bows and arrows of light. Immense Speed: Using blades as his primary means of combat, Haruka is fast like a speeding bullet, even without his Innate Time Control. Average Marksman: Using his Thompson Contender, Haruka is an average with the handgun. Surgical Skills: Haruka uses a scalpel to take enemy ribs, which have given him knowledge and prowress to do it. Equipment Annihilation Maker (, Anaiareishon Mēkā), Haruka's Longinus, which is listed among the four strongest Longinus. It has the ability to create countless various monsters that the wielder can imagine from his shadow. Haruka uses a sketchpad as a medium at times, drawing what he wants to create. * Maddening Narcissious Carnival, also known as A Party for Me Myself and I, is the Balance Breaker of Annihilation Maker. While in effect, Haruka is able to make 4 perfect clones of himself, in ability and memory. These 4 clones follow Haruka's lead, but can act on their own. They can "die" like Haruka can, and contain his weaknesses and flaws. * An Old Beast's Return, also known as The Snickering-Snackering Jabberwocky, is a Sub-Species Balance Breaker of Annihilation Maker. Haruka based this off the previous wielder's Sub-Species Balance Breaker, and forms a large beast of red flesh and pulsing purple veins, with small wings and large fists. It is strongert then the 12 Bandersnatch and original 1 Jabberwocky, and can strengthen itself using a method called 'Alice EATER'. * Chrom '''is a creature Haruka frequnts, the man-like creature being a master of blades. * '''Tharja '''is a creature capable of using dark magic, offensive and healing. * '''Jiraiya '''is a creature that uses quick strikes using it's shuriken, and capable of using wind magic. * '''Altruria '''is a creaure close to human that Haruka made the day he abandoned the Pendragon name. It, though called she, has served as a surrogate mother and teacher, as well as Patron Mother for the children of the Blind Eyes. * '''Rockruff: A small brown rock-dog Haruka made as a pet. Arkhalis: The Holy Sword of the Violent Winds,' Arkhalis' (アルクハリス); is a holy sword. It is also the first one to be ever crafted after the God of the Bible's death. Considered a miracle as well as a relic of Heavens, it is also known as the Symbol of Peace among the mythical factions. The Arkkhalis was used to defeat Samael and re-seal it. While neither his mom nor Haruka could not do anything about it, they still got their hands on the Arkhalis, which was hidden by his grandfather and later on given to him since he could not inherite the Excalibur due to his linage as an affair child. Arkhalis has the ability to produce powerful gushes of wind from it's blade. When it is active, the wind is shown to be constantly surrounding the blade itself. The winds released by the sword are considerably more powerful if the user is more in sync with it. Even if the user is untrained, as long as he is suitable for the blade, the winds will tear through anything. Butcher-Blade Sword: A modified butcher knife that's blade is as long as a normal katana, and a two-handed handle. Thompson Contender: Seeming at first a normal handgun, it's been modified with runes and uses special End Rounds, which uses human ribs as it's main component as well as special magic penetrating effects. Scalpel: A normal metal surgeon tool that Haruka uses to harvest human ribs, from criminals, for his End Rounds. Trivia * Haruka's personality is based on a mix Kiritsugu Emiya's and Kirei Kotomine from the Fate franchise, and shares some abilities. * Chrom, Tharja, and Jiraiya are based on creatures from Atlus games. * Rockruff is based on the Pokemon of the same name. * The Sub-Species Jabberwocky is based on the Jabberwocky of Fate/Extra, an ability of the Caster Nursery Rhyme. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:NecroGodYami